Tick-Tick-Tick/Transcript
Kim: Excuse me! In a hurry! Sorry! Boy: Agh! Kim: Come on! Come on! Print for Kim! Good! Good... What is this?! Ron: I downloaded cheat codes for steel-toe cyber slam! Today Ron Stoppable defeats the boss of level six! Kim: Ron, I have 30 seconds to print my history paper! *Printer rattles.* Ron: Uh-oh! Paper jam. Kim: Term-paper jam, Ron! Ron: Nothing a naked-mole-rat service call can't fix. Rufus! Emergency! Rufus: Ahh! ( Splutters ) Kim: Ron! Ron: Rufus can program a VCR, Kim. I think he can handle this. Rufus: Yeah! ( Squeaks ) ( Clattering ) Aaagh! Ron: Oh, Kim of little faith. Kim: No, way! The hairless freak did it? Rufus: Agh! Kim: This is fantastic! It's all here. The paper, footnotes, bibliography, Rufus… Rufus?! I cannot be late! *Bell rings.* Kim: Oof! Barkin: Going somewhere, Miss Possible? Kim: Mr. Barkin. I-I-I'm, er… Barkin: A tardy. Third time this month, yes? Kim: Maybe. I'm not sure. Barkin: I am. Looks like I'll be seeing you after school. Kim: At cheerleading practice? Barkin: At detention, Possible! Kim: Detention?! (Intro) % Twang! Kim's Dad: Jim, Tim, no airborne vegetables at the table. Use the launch pad in the yard. Kim's Mom: Kimmy, you haven't eaten a nibble. Something wrong? Kim: ( Sighs ) Mom, you're a brain surgeon, Dad's a rocket scientist. What am I? Detention girl! Kim's Mom: Detention?! Kim's Dad: A Possible has never had detention. Except your brothers, but they're little monkeys. % Whoosh! Kim's Mom: Do you wanna tell us what happened, Kimmy? Kim: I was a little late to class. It was no big… unless you're Mr. Three Strikes Barkin! Kim's Dad: Sounds like your Mr. Barkin is tough but fair. Kim: Dad, I'm a cheerleader. We don't do detention! Kim's Mom: Really? Who does do detention? Kim: I don't know. Other kids. Ones who break the rules. Kim's Dad: Like you did. Kim: Do I have the right to remain silent? % Bleeping. Kim's Mom: The hospital! Kim's Dad: The lab! Kim: It's the Kimmunicator. What up, Wade? Wade: Kim, Got a hit on your website from the Amazon. Kim: The Amazon?! Wade: I set you up with Gustavo for a ride. Kim: Gustavo? From the flood. Oh, I remember him. Wade: Pack your insect repellent. Kim's Mom: South America?! Kim's Dad: On a school night?! Puppy Dog Pouts Kim's Mom: OK. But finish your peas first. Kim: You're tough but fair. % South-American panpipes music. Kim: Thanks for the lift, Gustavo. Gustavo: After you rescued my village from the flood last year, Kim Possible, I only wish could do more. Kim: No big! It was just like swim practice. Ron: Except the Middleton high pool doesn't have piranhas. % Bleeping. Wade: OK, Kim. I can stream you the tape from the security camera now. Kim: Please and thank you. Wade: This is the lab of Professor Acari. Kim: Freeze, Wade! Kim: Who is she? She's good. Ron: ( Slurps ) Kim: Is that necessary?! Ron: Oh, yeah. Every drop counts when you're 1000 miles away from free refills. '---------------------' Ron: Wait up, Kim! ( Groans ) Agh! Rufus: Oof! Ron: What's that sound?! Bugs or birds. Something's on my leg. Something is on my leg!! Rufus: Eeeeeeeeeeeeee! Oof! Ron: Rufus! Rufus: Huh? ( Shrieks ) Rufus: ( Groans ) Kim: We're here. Professor Acari's lab. Acari: Kim Possible, thank goodness! Ron: I'd get someone out to spray your yard. Got a real insect… problem. A little help? Acari: Oh, don't be frightened, Legs… Kim Possible has come to help us. Kim: What exactly was stolen, Professor? Acari: That's why I called you. I don't know. The gang's all here. Ron: Ah-hm. Ah-hm. Apropos screen-saver. Wh-Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Kim: Screen-saver. No screen-saver. What's on your computer? Acari: Oh, well, it's a very experimental… ( Gasps ) My project! No! They took my tick! Ron: Aaaaagh! Bad summer-camp memories. % Bugle sounds. Young Ron: Aaaaagh! Ron: Camp Wannaweep. My scalp was a 24-hour bloodsucker buffet. Rufus: Urgh! Acari: This tick was not alive. Ron: Don't play me, Prof! Acari: On the disc was a digital blueprint for a cyber-genetic tick would be virtually identical to the real thing. Kim: So you designed a robot tick? Acari: Precisely. Ron: Question. Why? Acari: I have a lot of time on my hands. Kim: Who would need a robot tick? Shego: Aaagh! Oof! Ever considered a normal door? Drakken: Did you get it? Shego: I got it! Don't know why you'd want it but I got it. Drakken: My plan will reveal itself in due course, Shego. ( Chants ) Who wants to build a robot tick. I do! I do! Shego: Er… Doctor Drakken, you know you said that out loud, don't you? Drakken: Blast! % Bleeping. Kim: Go, Wade. I don't have much time. Wade: Oh, Cheerleading practice? Kim: Detention. Wade: Cheerleaders don't get detention. Kim: Can we just get back to the case?! Wade: OK. Look. I took that freeze-frame from the security camera. Her name is Shego. She is wanted in 11 countries. Ron: Make that 12. Grrr. Rufus: Grrr. Kim: So not your type. Urgh! Barkin: Possible! Snap to! It's 1500 hours! Ron: She has to do 1500 hours?! Let the time fit the crime, Mr. B! Barkin: You want a piece of this, Stoppable?! Ron: Pass. Remember, Kim, chocolate's as good as cash in there. And don't look anyone in the eyes. '------------------------' Barkin: Possible, meet Vinnie and Big Mike. Vinnie: 'S'up, cheerleader! Big Mike: Hey. Junior: Is this the assembly? Barkin: Detention, Junior! Sit down! Junior: Whoa! What's a cheerleader doing in detention?! Kim: Waiting for it to be over. Barkin: Stupid clock's busted again! Kim: Oh, I'm doomed! Kim: What?! Junior: Never been this close to a cheerleader. Your skin is so smooth and zit-free… like a baby's bottom. Kim: Eww! Big Mike: ( Growls ) Kim: Oops, sorry, Big Mike. Barkin: Quiet, people! This is detention not a pep rally! Rufus: ( Squeaking ) Barkin: What's that?! Vermin… mole… creepy. Junior: Urgh! That ain't right. Big Mike: Aaaaaaagh! Barkin: Want some of this?! Hyah! Come on, freak! Let's dance! Hyah! Ron: KP! Barkin: Hyah! Kim: What could it be, Mr. Barkin? Barkin: Probably busted out of the science lab. Genetic mutation. When will they stop?! When!? Kim: Maybe we better get out of here. Barkin: Alright. Evacuate mutant-infested location. Kim: Yes! Barkin: Go! Go! Go! Kim: Thank you, Ron! Much needed bail-out. Ron: Credit where credit is due. Rufus: Hee-hee-he Whoo! WHO! WHO! Kim: You don't know what it's like there. It's the meeting of lifetime losers' club. Ron: Yeah. Hey, I've been in detention! Kim: Oh. % Bleeping. Kim: Wade, got anything on our mystery thief? Wade: I scanned air-traffic records in the area. There was this small jet. Kim: Destination? Wade: Just a little private island in the. Kim: Sooo villains'-lair country. Wade: And local legend says… the island is haunted. Rufus: Oh, haunted! ( Splos ) Uh-oh! Kim: Haunted island? "Keep out, meddling kids"? Please! Wade: Oh, I almost forgot. Check your backpack. Ron: New toys?! Gravy! Kim: It's my backpack! Ron: I need to familiarizing myself with the equipment. Like this high-tech… lipstick? Wade: Actually that's not ordinary lipstick. Ron: Is it fruit-flavored? % Splat! Ron: Agh! Wade: Elastic-constricting agent. Rufus: ( Giggles ) Kim: My compact! I've been looking for it! Ron: What does that do?! Kim: It's small a mirror, that arouse me to check my face. Come on, Ron. Let's jet! % Siren wails. Shego: Intruder alert! Drakken: Can't hear you! Shego… Intruder alert too loud! % Thud! Rufus: ( Mumbles ) Ron: Aaaaaaaaagh! Drakken: I have heard of you. The world famous teen hero, Kim Possible. Shego: And her… chum. Ron: Did she have to say "chum"? Drakken: And surely you know of my work. Kim: Sorry. Drakken: Think for a minute. It'll come to you. I'm a genius. Kim: I really don't know… Drakken: Doctor… Doctor D… Doctor Dra… Drak… Doctor Drakken! Drakken! Kim: Doctor Drakken. Drakken: Ah-ha! ( Cackles ) I see my reputation precedes me! Kim: You have something that doesn't belong to you, Doctor… er… What was it again? Ron: Doctor, he said it was, D-duh, something. Drakken: Enough chitchat! My pets are famished. Perhaps you two could stay… Kim: For lunch? Drakken: I wasn't going to say that. Ron: Oh dude, you were so for lunch! Drakken: Argh, yes! Then, stay for lunch! Kim+Ron: Aaaaagh! Drakken: ( Cackles ) Ron: Why not otters?! I wouldn't mind dropping into a tank of otters! They're fun. Ron+Rufus: Waaaaaaaah! Rufus: Agh! Oof! % Plop! Ron: Rufus! Rufus: Aaagh! Drakken: ( Hums ) I'll wager that you are wondering how I can use a robot tick in my evil scheme, aren't you, Shego? Shego: I'm sorry, what? Drakken: When I join the robot tick to a nano-explosive of my own brilliant design… Shego: Nano? ( Laughs ) What's "nano"? Drakken: Nano. Tiny. Mini. Shego: Why didn't you just say "mini", then? Drakken: Because nano sounds about 100 times better. That's why. Once the nano-tick attaches to a victim, he or she will be at my mercy. Shego: And they'll bow to your will or…? Drakken: Kaboom! Yes. Imagine the possibilities. It is my time at last, for the kids used to tease me in gym! Little…! Agh! Kim: OK, so we're definitely putting this guy in the mad- scientist category. Ron: Mad angry or mad crazy? Shego: What do you think?! Drakken: Look at this! Why do I even bother with the sharks?! Ron: Remote-controlled lasers. I'll handle this… I got nothing. Kim? Drakken: ( Groans ) No! No, no, no! Shego: Chain reaction! Aaaaargh! Drakken: Argh! Kim: Run! Move! % Boom! Ron: Aaaaaaaaagh! % Splosh! % Gasps. % Boom! Big Mike: ( Growls ) Kim: Oh, erm, er… Hi, there, Big Mike. Big Mike: Cheerleader. Ron: Yo, Big Mike! Big Mike: ( Growls ) Ron: I just can't connect with Big Mike the way you do. Kim: I do not connect with him, or any of those detention guys! Ron: Sure, you're an only short-timer but you're one of them now. Kim: So not! Ron: So so! Kim: I am not one of them! I am a cheerleader. They mean nothing to me, I mean nothing to them! See you after practice! Ron: Kim, it's a good thing! Nobody messes with them! You got street cred! Man, gotta get me some of that. % Bleeping. Kim: Hey, Wade, what's the sitch? Wade: I've got Professor Acari on line for you. Kim: Oh, put him through. Acari: Oh, thank you, Kim Possible. Kim: You're welcome, Professor. I've got practice, so I better zoom. Later. Kim: Ready? OK! Bring it on! Bonnie: Erm, Kim… Barkin: I know about the naked mole rat. Cute. Very cute. Junior, Vinnie and Big Mike are looking forward to seeing you again, Possible. That's detention! Right now! Bonnie: Detention?! Kim, maybe no-one's informed you, but we don't get detention. Drakken: ( Cries ) My one-and-only nano-tick… destroyed! Shego: Grow up! Your nano-tick's OK. Drakken: Don't kid a kidder, Shego. Shego: I've got a lock on the signal but… this is the weird part, the nano-tick is at a high school. Drakken: Oh! Kim Possible! Kim: Junior, Vinnie, Big Mike… what are you staring at?! Junior: Cheerleader, you got a zit. Vinnie: Cheerleaders don't get zits! Junior: Oh, well then, maybe it's a tiny explosive device. Kim: ( Gasps ) Huh?! Darkken's nano-tick! Oh, great. Mr. Barkin, I gotta go! Barkin: Not this time, Possible! No excuses, no exit! Kim: Sorry, emergency! Vinnie: Check it out! Cheerleader's got some moves. Barkin: Nobody escapes my detention! Possible, you're going down! Ron: I talked to Wade! He figures Drakken can track that exploding robot tick thing. Kim: For once let Wade be wrong! Drakken: ( Roaring ) I want my nano-tick! Kim: ( Sighs ) Wade's never wrong. Barkin: Possible! Junior+Vinnie: Oh, busted! Kim: This helps. Ron: Don't worry, KP, we are out of here! % Engine roars. % Engine splutters. Kim: I'm doomed. Drakken: The nano-tick is my evil technology, and I want it back! Shego: Hey, Doctor D, you gotta get a grip. % Beeping. Drakken: That beep, is it a good beep?! Shego: The tracker's locked on your bug. Drakken: Oooh, beep on, sweet machine, beep on… Shego: Can you not be weird, please? % Cackles. Kim: Looks bad. He's got some ray-thingy. Ron: What kind of ray-thingy?! Drakken: Grav-atomic! Rufus: ( Squeals ) Ron: Hang on! … Denied! Drakken: Stupid grav-atomic ray! Shego: OK, why don't you drive? I'll do the grav-atomic. Drakken: It's my weapon, I invented it, so I get to wield it! Shego: Wield away. Barkin: The subject is northbound on scooter, being pursued by an aerial craft of unknown design and origin firing… Junior: Who are you talking to? Barkin: During a pursuit, never distract the driver! Junior: Look out, dude! The flying guy's firing some kind of… Barkin: Hang on! Vinnie: Oh, man! That's grav-atomic! Kim: Ron, U-turn. Ron: Huh? Oh! Gotta save your boys! Shego: Ooh, we got her boys! Kim: ( Groans ) They're not my boys! Drakken: Huh? Drakken: Agh! Kim: Aaaaagh! Oof! Yah! % Clang! Junior: Oh, yeah, gravinatromic. Drakken+Shego: Aaaaaagh! Shego: You! Yeah, you don't touch anything! Kim: What makes you think we're safe in here? Ron: I don't think we're safe anywhere, but chases make me hungry. Chimiritos? Kim: No thanks. I'm trying to focus on the thing on my nose that's gonna blow me up! Drakken: If you just tell me what to do, I could do it! Shego: What did we agree on? Drakken: I don't touch anything? Shego: Yeah! % Rumbling. % Both scream. Drakken: I could have done that. Shego: But can you do this?! … Kim Possible has something that belongs to us! Kim: Guess what? I don't want it! Shego: It's on you? What, like stuck? Kim: Hello! It's not a nose ring! Drakken: Take her whole nose if you have to! Shego: Works for me! … Yah! … Hyah! Kim: Get Wade on the Kimmunicator! There's got to be a way to get this thing off! Shego: Allow me! Wade: Ron, how's Kim? Shego: Aaargh! Ron: Wade wants to know how are you doing, Kim! Kim: Fair! Ron: Fair. Shego: Hyah! Barkin: Hey! Junior: See, this is why I never come here, dude. % Barkin and Shego groan Drakken: Shego has failed! But she never fails! No! Machine: Detonation-sequence activated. Drakken: Uh-oh! % Beeps. Kim: Oh, no! Drakken: Aaagh! Get me out of here! Vinnie: Cheerleader's nose's gonna blow! Junior: That's weird. Big Mike: ( Chuckles ) Wade: You can't disarm it that small. We gotta get the nano-tick to let go. Ooh, there must be some way to blow the circuits. Ron: This calls for the most dangerous chemical known to modern man. Diablo Sauce, stat! Rufus: Huh? Yikes! Shego: Drop the hot sauce and step away from the nose! … Aaagh! Kim: Er… wow. Big Mike: Nobody messes with us… right, Kim? Kim: Er… yeah, r-right, Big Mike. Ron: Make nice later. Right now let's flick this tick. Ron: Easy… Easy… That's right, you squeal all you want. I gotcha. Almost… there. Drakken: E-e-er, how do you…?! Waaah! % Crash! % Muffled screaming. % Slurps. Ron: The tick… is in the straw. The tick is in the straw! The tick is in the straw! What do I do?! What do I do?! Drakken: Aaaaaaagh! … Aaargh! % Boom! Drakken: You think you're all that! But you're not! % Sirens wail. Ron: Situation… Kim: …Resolved. Barkin: Not quite. Steve Barkin is… Kim: …Tough but fair. I know. Barkin: Detention is supposed to be a punishment! A time of quiet suffering! Ron: You didn't count on the Kim-factor. Big Mike: I like sparkles. Junior: I'm next, dude! Vinnie: Hey, man, I'm next! Barkin: ( Sighs ) Oh crap. Kim: Guys, what do we do? Both: Take turns. Kim: Right!